


Aspiring Pâtissière

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: adventdrabbles, Drabble, Family, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Written foradventdrabblesPrompt 26: "Bûche de Noël."
Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035648
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	Aspiring Pâtissière

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for **adventdrabbles** Prompt 26: "Bûche de Noël."

"This is incredible, Rose!" Ron exclaimed, his fork sliding through his slice of Bûche de Noël. 

"I like the chocolate," Hugo said, the evidence of which was apparent around his mouth. 

"You didn't use magic, did you?" Hermione asked. 

"Of course not, Mum," Rose replied and sat down to her portion of the cake.

"I'm impressed you made something this complicated and time-consuming when you always burn your cheese toasties," Ron said, chuckling as he cut himself another piece. 

Rose shrugged. "Baking is different." 

She wasn't about to admit that she simply preferred it when her dad made her lunch.


End file.
